callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Like Old Times
Just Like Old Times is the second to last level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. You play as Captain "Soap" MacTavish. Walkthrough The mission starts with a sandstorm taking place and Price hiding in the sand. They then proceed towards a ridge and ambush the group of Shadow Company soldiers. Soap then hooks up on a bridge and bungee jumps with Price. The two then take out the guards below them and proceed towards the cave. They then hide because a patrol of soldiers check out what happened to the group Soap and Price took out. They then sneak past a group of soldiers having a meeting. Then Price tells Soap there are two soldiers with taclights coming down the stairs. Soap shoots them and the two continue. Then upstairs, Price knifes a soldier having a smoke but they discover that they're going to breach the door. Price and Soap then take out the group. Soap then takes a Riot Shield and walks along the catwalk while Price takes out the group. They then learn that Shepherd is being evacuated. Soon the two take out a couple of groups of soldiers. They then proceed to a door that they have locked. Soap then breachs the door and kills all the soldiers. Price then hacks into the Shadow Company controls and lets off the explosions early. Shepherd then lets off an explosion "danger close". Price then comments like Corporal Dunn that Shepherd dosen't care about his soldiers. Price and Soap then proceed to the Zodiacs, that Shepherd mentioned earlier. More Detailed Walkthrough In the beginning of the mission follow Captain Price. When he stops at the ridge, go to the very right. When the shooting is about to start, aim for a headshot at the soldier on the right nearest to you. You should be able to take the soldier and the soldier behind him out in one shot. Follow Captain Price, and shoot when told. Rappel down and kill the soldier. You should automatically switch to your secondary weapon, a TDI Vector. If you do not, there is no need to do so. The Intervention, meanwhile, can be replaced, as there is mostly close-quarters fighting ahead. Follow Price, then either kill the soldier or not when prompted. Follow Price again, and kill when prompted. Follow Price again. You will then see a weapons rack with 3 ACRs. Take the one on the right as it has a silencer, red dot sight, and heartbeat monitor. You will want to keep this rifle the rest of the level. The gun you switch out is not important. Clear the room and follow Price outside. Switch the non ACR gun for a riot shield. Proceed along the catwalk until there is a slight bend to the left. Stop just after the bend, and wait until Price takes out the two behind the low wall. Price will not take out the soldier that is prone until you reach the bridge. Either go for a bash or wait for Price to kill him. Afterwards, you can keep the riot shield while another 3 soldiers appear or you can switch to your ACR and kill them yourself. The latter is faster. In the next area, you will see a squad of six soldiers fast roping down a helicopter. There are several with shields, so killing them quickly before they can set up is advisable. Take as many of them out as you can while they fast rope and cook a grenade into them to kill the rest. Instead of going right with Price, go left with the ACR drawn. Watch the HBM to see when the soldiers come around the bend and kill them all. Go back to Price to mop up any stragglers. Another squad of soldiers will fast rope down, about the same composition as the previous fast rope group. Take them out the same way. There will be enemies to your left. Get behind the crates and switch out your riot shield for a SCAR with thermal scope. Go towards the marker and take out the enemies using a flanking maneuver. Go with Price and plant the breaching charge. Clear the room. When prompted, go to the keyboard, activate it, run out the door. You will then be knocked down. When you are able to move again just before the artillery strike, go where Price is. Switch out the non ACR gun with the AT4 at Price's feet. Keep the AT4 out. When you near the beginning of the tents, you should be able to see a blackhawk coming into viewing the distance. It will fast rope down troops. Shoot it down with the AT4 to thin out the resistance. If you are fast enough, you can do the same with the Little Bird. If it is already taking off, then it's already displaced it's troops. You can still shoot at it with the AT4 if you like. Take out the remaining soldiers. The HBM on the ACR will help with locating them. Follow Price, take out the soldiers that run out of the cave. You can take them out with an AT4 again if you don't feel like shooting at them. Go into the cave and begin the briefing for the next mission. Trivia * This level's name is a reference to "Soap" and Price working together in the level, just like they did in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. * Soap is wearing a black shirt but when he is attacked by a dog and reaches up to snap its neck, his shirt is ACU. * When Price talks early on in the level, his lips do not move. * When you're on the catwalk with the riot shield, you can hear Shadow Company HQ order: "Terminate, with extreme prejudice." This is a direct referance to the movie Apocalypse Now. * In the beginning of the level, Price is using a Cheytac Intervention sniper rifle just like Soap. However, after or during the ambush of the first two patrols, it turns into a silenced SCAR with a Thermal Scope. *When there is a guard that Price wants to kill, he would say "He's mine", but if you kill the guard before Price does, he would say "Never mind, then". * The "Little Bird" that arrives (after exiting the cave near the end of the level) with Shadow Company troops cannot be killed until they disembark from the side of the vehicle. *At the beginning of the mission, you can see civilian cars driving on the road across the canyon. Although they obviously can't see the cave system itself, the large flights of Little Birds do little to preserve the secrecy of the Site. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels